Ever Since Georgetown
by aliciastequila
Summary: Back to the beginning, if Alicia had chosen Will. AU, fluffy. Not sure if I should continue this or leave it at that, but for now it's a one shot.


_**Ever Since Georgetown**_

_**A/N: I don't normally publish things, and I'm kind of terrified right now, hence, be kind. I hope Will and Alicia are not too out of character, but considering this is completely AU, they're happy and half the age they are now, I figured I could take some freedom with their characterization to fit as much cuteness as I possible in the story. Oh, and I've never been skiing, so I don't really know if people do it when it's snowing or not, but Will seems like the reckless type who would, doesn't he? I had so much fun writing younger, carefree and happier Will and Alicia I even considered continuing the story and taking it back to present day (I even had an ending written, with A/W hearing about the Florrick scandal as a married couple and commenting on it) but I don't think I'll go through with it, unless you guys want me to! I would love a review, and I'm also open to constructive criticism obviously, just as long as you're nice. I apologize for the mistakes that might be lingering around, English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta. Well, enough rambling for now, enjoy!**_

Alicia Cavanaugh sat beside the window, staring at the snowflakes raining down and shivering in her wool grey sweater. She pressed her fingers against the cool glass, tracing random signs on the clouded pane, while a small smile slowly found its way on her face. "Here, Ginger" she called out the hound to join her, and the old dog quickly made his way on the couch with her, licking her face and then settling down on her legs. She laid her head back on the pillow and let a hand rest on her stomach, closing her eyes and rapidly falling asleep, perfectly content with herself.

When she woke up, it was to the small kisses of her fiancée that was now sitting next to her and laying among her to kiss her. "Will" she complained "I was trying to take a nap, you know, rest!"

Will laughed and brushed her hair away from her pale, perfect face.

"I'm sorry, Love" he apologized "but I had wanted to do that all day" and Alicia had to smile at that,

then she looked out of the window, and realized it had gotten dark already.

"What time is it anyway? Have you been out in the snow all day? God, you're freezing!" she wondered once she was completely awake, going into over worry, and the lawyer had to laugh at her.

"Don't worry, Leesh, that is what one normally does when out skiing!" he explained, and her eyes popped out in disbelief.

"Are you seriously telling me you've been out in the cold all day? That cannot be normal. Or healthy!" she worried again, automatically brushing her hand against her boyfriend's cold cheek and Will shook his head, leaning in to kiss her again and letting out another laugh.

"We stopped for lunch at a shelter, my love, and we weren't still while out. Seriously, you cannot tell me you have no idea how this works." Alicia blushed lightly, sitting up and lacing her arms around his neck, still unconsciously trying to warm him up.

"I don't" she just said, shrugging "I told you, I've never been skiing!"

"Yeah, that's why I would have loved you to join me today" he shot back, amused, while kissing her again, just because he hadn't seen her all day. After he was done with her mouth Alicia gave him a disbelieving look and then rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, because that would've been such a great idea, let's take the pregnant chick who can't even stand straight on those things up in the mountains, on a snowy day, too!"

They both laughed.

"Next time?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"I'm not so sure. I might get you to make another baby to avoid it." she teased, leaning in for a longer, deeper kiss that would have turned into something more, had they been alone instead of in his family cottage, then she pulled out before it got too serious, and wondered if they were going to a warm place for their honeymoon trip, and he broke down laughing, then assured he was not so keen on taking her up in the mountains _ever_ again, and she declared she was perfectly happy with that. Ginger jumped down the couch, giving Will more access to his girlfriend's body, so he put his hand on her stomach, gently rubbing it while a warm smile opened on his face.

"I still cannot believe we're having a baby" he sincerely admitted without taking his hand off Alicia's small belly. It was barely there, but it was. It was a freaking human being growing inside her body, a life that wasn't there just three months and half earlier and that was going to change theirs forever. They were going to be parents for the rest of their lives.

"I know" she agreed "it's crazy, right? It's such a mess and such a beautiful thing at the same time, it almost makes no sense."

Will nodded, settling better on the couch with her, and she shivered feeling how cold his body still was, but avoided making comments about it and just hugged him tighter.

"It's the most beautiful thing." he said "Also, you and I are getting married. That's pretty crazy too."

"Having second thoughts, Gardner?" she teased, kissing him, and he shook his head.

"I don't think I've ever been more sure of anything my entire life."

"Really? Not even that Mrs. Jones from Litigation was actually a guy in drag?"

They laughed again, and Will almost choked himself "Let's call it a tight, okay? That woman is… not a woman, okay? Trust me!"

"But she has children!" Alicia protested between the laughter "she can't be a guy!"

"No, I'm telling you, she… he… it… it stole them from somebody, and we're bad citizens for not alerting the police, social services and the NASA!"

"Yes Will, that's your civic sense speaking, not the fact that she gave you a B on her course, right?" she provoked him and he shut her up with a kiss, then he warned her that she was lucky she was pregnant, and he couldn't tickle the shit out of her, but that he'd make up for it after the baby had been born. Alicia laughed again, against his skin.

"Maybe I'll really have to make another baby to keep myself safe. No skiing, no tickling, extra naps and food whenever I crave them, this is kinda nice!" she mocked, obviously joking. There was no way they were having two babies in a row, they were juniors associates at one of Chicago's top firms and they barely had time for themselves, plus, she was going to take a few months off after the child had been born, but she didn't want to stay away from the office too long, she liked work, and she was good at it, she wasn't going to waste her talent. Sara, Will's older sister, already offered to babysit when they had to work late since she had just had a baby of her own and was planning on being a stay home mom, at least for the time being, and they had been grateful. This baby thing was still terrifying for them, but they had been happy from the start, they had loved each other and their unborn child from the first day. When she told him, Will had been enthusiast, shocked and scared to death, but enthusiast. It was over dinner, well, kind of, it was over Chinese take-out in their shared office at Stern & Associates, while working on a pro bono. A woman had been unfairly fired from a big company after telling her boss she was expecting. They claimed it was because of "poor performance" but it was clearly because of her pregnancy. Alicia had looked upset, and when Will asked what was up with her, she just spitted it out "I'm pregnant, Will." she had said, panic and hope in her eyes, and he had lightened up.

The decision to get married came weeks later, while watching a romantic comedy, snuggled up on the couch at am. "Would you like that?" Will had asked as they watched Richard Gere kiss Julia Roberts in a pastry shaped dress on the small screen in their small apartment, she had thought about it for a minute, and then she had that yes, she would have loved it, she loved him and she wanted it all, the white dress, the never ending party with all their dysfunctional relatives and her mother saying she was way too young to get married, the crazy expensive trip to a country they couldn't really afford and the endless bickering for the rest of their lives. He had argued that they didn't really bicker much, she had said that that was bickering and they ended up having sex right there on the couch.

He had gotten her the ring the day of her first ultrasound, after seeing that tiny thing that would have grown to be their baby, he had left her waiting in a café and came back fifteen minutes later with the box in his pocket. She was mad, worried and hormonal and had started screaming at him that he was driving her crazy, and he had popped out the ring and said he wanted to drive her crazy for the rest of his life. They had kissed, everybody had started clapping and she had felt so awkward but didn't really care because she was so happy.

They went to his family's old cottage in Vermont for winter break with his sisters, Sara and Aubrey, to get to know each other better before the wedding, that was still completely to organize because they were both so busy with work, and now they were on that couch by the window, laughing and kissing while the Gardners' old dog stared at them, but they couldn't care less.

Alicia liked Will's family, a lot more that she liked her own. His mother was this chubby sweet woman that hugged a bit too much, but had always been so nice, sweet and supportive to her, and his dad didn't talk much but smiled a lot and was crazy generous to everyone, he looked a lot like Will and made the same kind of lame jokes that she started finding funny somewhere in between freshmen year, when she had fallen for him, back when they were pretending to be just friends because they were both too scared to admit their feelings.

It was Aubrey, his younger sister, that was still in high school at the time that told her. "My brother is crazy about you" she had sad "when he's home he talks about you nonstop, it's insane!" and Will had walked in right in that moment, they had both blushed like idiots and later she'd asked if it was true, and when he said yes she told him he should really kiss her, and he did.

They'd been together since then, and after law school they looked for a place in Chicago because Will wanted to be close to his family and Alicia wanted to be as far as possible from hers, that, aside for her brother, was a nightmare, while she liked Will's relatives just fine. His other sister, Sara, was a couple of years older than them and had already been married for a year, so the Gardners weren't really shocked when they told them they were expecting and wanted to get married. They'd always loved Alicia, and welcomed her in the family with open arms.

Telling her folks wasn't as fun. Her father didn't really care, he had never cared for her much, he had nodded and said "how nice", while her mother lashed out on her and claimed she was going to ruin her life and career, but Alicia had stopped listening to her about when she was eight, so she hadn't given her much credit. She had however cried herself to sleep in Will's arms that night, after telling him the heartbreaking story of her parents' divorce that she had never told a soul before, and he had sworn to her that their story would be different, that there'd be no cheating and no divorce, that their child or children would grow up happily and maybe complain that mom and dad worked too hard, or that they kissed too often and it was gross. She had told him how much she loved him and then fell asleep, tears still in her eyes. She truly loved Will, how she had never loved anyone before, he was her first true love, the first who knew everything about her and that she didn't have to worry about being vulnerable with.

Now she was in his arms, on his couch, in that adorable mountain cottage that she loved no matter how much she hated the mountains, and she was perfectly happy. It was still crazy, and terrifying, they were going to get married and have a baby and they weren't even halfway through their twenties, but both of them had never been happier.

"I love you" Alicia said, out of the blue, while considering all that was coming. Will nodded.

"I love you more." he simply replied, and she didn't even try to argue with that because she knew how pointless it was and how he would keep repeating that he was the one to love her more until she'd give in, so she just pressed another kiss on hips, squeezing her arms tighter around his neck. It was probably all in her head, but she still thought his body was way colder than usual.

"You should go take a hot shower, warm up a bit." she said, using her persuading tone that could get him to do anything, and he nodded.

"Fine" he gave in "but on one condition: join me."

The young woman laughed.

"Will, your sisters are home! And by the way, I should really go help them with dinner!" she whispered, still uncomfortable with getting cozy when other people were around.

"Oh, come on" he pleaded "you're pregnant. No one expects you to do anything. And we'll be quiet."

She cocked her head, thinking it through. She did feel like it, it had been almost a week since the last time they had sex, because she wasn't comfortable with it when they weren't alone.

"Alright" she gave up "But you better be _really_ quiet, for once!"

"Yeah, it's not me I'm worried about" he teased back while picking her up to take her upstairs bridal style. Alicia let out a squeal, lacing her arms tighter around his neck.

"They're so cute!" Aubrey commented, while getting the dishes out on the table.

"Yeah" agreed Sara "I never thought William would get married, I'm glad it's all working out."

"Please" the other shot back "I've known it _ever since Georgetown_, when I first saw them together."


End file.
